Death Sentence
by DeathCobraEater
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts the Death Eaters knew there fate Outer Circle Death Eaters and any Ally that could be proven where all given life sentences in Azkaban. But for the Inner Circle Death Eaters they where only given one sentence, A Death Sentence
1. Chapter 1

Death Sentence

"Bellatrix Lestrange you are on trial for allegiance to the Dark Lord Voldemort, use of the unforgivable curses, breaking out of Azkaban and countless murders, how do you plea" said Kingsley Shakelbolt as he read out the fines against the bound Death Eater. Bellatrix didn't answer just hung her head allowing her matted black air to fall in front of her face hiding it from the world. "Guilty as charged, as such the punishment is the Dementor's kiss tomorrow at sundown, bring in the next prisoner" Kingsley said, of course these trials were for the reporters only, every inner circle Death Eater knew there fate was the dreaded kiss, all other Death Eaters were to be sentenced to the darkest depths of Azkaban. Rodolphus Lestrange was lead in and he stamped on the guard's foot and instead of running out of the court in which case he would have been caught he ran strait towards his now unbound wife. The two just looked at each other for an instant before Bellatrix was pulled away and her husband was forced into the chain covered chair.

Bellatrix was thrown into her cell, her home for the rest of her now short life, and whimpered as her face hit the floor she could taste blood where her lip had split. Down the hall she could hear other being thrown into there cells and two hours later the doors had finally shut for the night. "Alright you ungrateful lot, one last request from each of you" said Kingsley looking around at the line of inner circle Death Eaters, the outer circle ones had already been transported to Azkaban. Most of the Death Eaters screamed for five star, twelve course meals and nice clothing to be executed in. Rodolphus screamed for everyone to shut up and the room went silent, "I want to spend my last hours alive with my wife" he said, the only other girl there, Alecto Carrow, awed. Bellatrix's head shot up from where she had been curled up in the corner as her cell was opened and her husband was lead in. "Hey there love" Rodolphus said as he knelt by his wife and gathered her into his arms kissing her forehead as she burst into tears.

What the ministry didn't know was that she was pregnant, only by about a month but still it would be hard on the couple to loose there only child along with there own lives. "You're the only one left Bellatrix Lestrange what do you want for your last request" Kingsley said kneeling next to the cell were the two Lestranges were curled up together. "Kingsley is it" Rodolphus said his wife being too much in tears to say anything, "Bellatrix… well you see she's… and if there's any way to…" Rodolphus really didn't know what to say, how do you ask a man for mercy when truly you don't deserve any. "I don't understand, is there any way to what" Kingsley said, not understanding what the Death Eater was trying to say. The room had gone quiet no one made a sound so as to hear Bellatrix's request. "I'm pregnant, is there any way to save the baby" Bellatrix said stopping her crying to look up at Kingsley her eyes showing that she was in fact not insane and her insanity had been a rouse for the Dark Lord. In truth Bellatrix loved her husband more than the world and would never leave him not even in death. "Did any one else know besides the two of you because I can assure you I had no idea, this changes everything" Kingsley said truly flustered by the look Bellatrix was giving him. "No one, not even the Dark Lord, we were planning on announcing it after the battle" Bellatrix said looking at her husband as she spoke of them. "Please" she begged looking back at the current minister, "I'll see what I can do" Kingsley said smiling at the loyal Death Eater before standing up and saying to the rest of the crowd, "as for the rest of you, your finial requests will be here by the morning". Kingsley looked back at the doomed couple before walking out of the cell placing as many locking charms as he could think of on the door and placing a silencing charm on the room so no one outside would hear the Death Eaters scream, he needed to get help in this matter, so he left to go find the only person he could think of that could help in a time like this, Harry Potter.

Note from me, DeathCobraEater; Hey to those who actually read this, I'll have the next chapter up in a little while, I hope. I had this idea, for a Death Sentence, in a dream, I know its cliché but its true, I had a Dear of the Death Eaters all lined up to be killed and Bellatrix starts a whispered chant of, 'The Dark Order is for Life' and everyone joins her, eventually the last one standing is Bellatrix and she looks Potter in the eye and says it one more time before she is killed. While intending to type out that, this idea just flew from my fingertips and soon enough I had a story on my hands, how cool.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you


	2. Chapter 2

Back in there cell Bellatrix and Rodolphus were kissing passionately, they would make the most of the time they had together, the last time they had together. Ten minutes later a messenger boy came in and delivered food to all the Death Eaters that had wanted it, as he saw the couple he smiled at them and placed a small silencing charm on there cell so that no one could here the couple before conjuring a thick blanket and handing it to Rodolphus whispering a small "on the house and I hope the baby lives" before walking away none of the other Death Eaters knowing what had transpired. And the truth was that messenger boy had actually meant it, in no less than ten minutes the news of Bellatrix being pregnant had spread throughout the ministry, but in there cell Bellatrix and Rodolphus really couldn't care less about roomers flying around the ministry all they cared for was each other. Rodolphus and Bellatrix spent that night together, tangled together for the last time, showing each other that they truly loved one another.

When morning came and Kingsley walked in with Harry, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley at his heels, he did not expect the sight before him. Both the Lestranges were naked and cuddling together, the cover was being used as a sheet under them and wrapped around as a blanket to hide there bodies. "How do you wake such a sweet couple" Hermione said tilting her head and clasping her hand silently. While four out of the five muttered amongst themselves with ideas of how to nicelfy wake up the Lestrange couple, no one took notice to the littlest Weasley taking a few pictures of the sleeping couple with a small portable camera before stashing the camera away in the folds of her robes. "This is ridiculous" Ron said removing the silencing charms on the cell opening the door and after pointing his wand at the sleeping Death Eaters said simply, "Aguamenti". The Lestranges were practically drowned due to Ron's lasting hate for all Death Eaters and it took Kingsley disarming him to get the water to stop even long after the couple had woken up. "What the bloody hell was that for" Bellatrix screeched at the light wizards and witches holding the dripping covers up to her chest. Her now soaked black hair was sticking to her face, the sour expression on it making her look quite scary. "Relax Bella, I'm sure the idiots have a perfectly good explanation for being rude" Rodolphus said wiping the wet hair off of Bellatrix's face and behind her ears while he attempted to keep his lower half covered. "Ten minutes to get changed before we come for you, we have to discuss the child" Harry said before he lead the group out of the cell room.

"Wow she has changed, its like all the madness has just seeped out of her" Hermione said her mind practically split in two, half trying to convince her of Bellatrix and half trying to hate the Death Eater. "Well see" Harry said sourly, he still holds a grudge against Bellatrix for killing Sirius, even though he does now that had not been her intent, after all why throw a stunner if you are trying to kill. Ginny just patted her pocket making sure the camera containing the picture of the Death Eater couple was safe as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Kingsley fought over what to do with the pregnant Bellatrix.

Ten minutes later the group of five walked in and were grabbed at by the Death Eaters trying to kill the four newcomers for killing the Dark Lord and landing them there in the first place. "Stop it you moronic Death Eaters, it's your own fault your stuck in here plus you have to die, we have to rid the world of people like you" Ron said matter-of-factly at the Death Eaters who, at his words, all screamed in rage and focused on getting the red headed boy into there grasp so they could kill and maim him. "Ron don't be mean, they may be Death Eaters but after all they are still people" Hermione said her feelings about her soon to be husband where deteriorating fast, she was beginning to see why Lavender Brown had dumped him after a year and a half of dating. "They are not people they are scum, these things are mindless animals doing whatever the master commands, well sorry to break it to you disgusting lot but Voldemort is dead and he is never coming back, ever" Ron said the first part very rudely to his fiancé and the second part quite meanly to the Death Eaters who were now cursing him with every single word and spell they could all think of in the many languages they all knew.

"Ron stop being mean or I'm going to curse your lips shut until we leave the ministry and then you wont be able to give your opinion on Bellatrix, so shut it before I make you, got it" Ginny said coming up to her brother and getting right up into his face, hers looking like she would kill him if he said no. Ron nodded his head very slowly, never before had he been this scared of his little sister before. "Good job, never though I would say this but, nice one Weasely" said Yaxley from his cell which the siblings were standing in front of, most of the Death Eaters also complimented Ginny while saying more bad things about Ron, Rabastan Lestrange and Amycus Carrow had started a very loud conversation on the best and most painful way to kill Ron. "Come on lets go, I've called a meeting of Wizengamot to deal with the matter at hand, this has to be done by the book, of course I don't think we have ever done an execution before" Kingsley said as he held Bellatrix by her upper right forearm her left forearm being inaccessible as her left hand was tangled with Rodulphus', Harry was holding onto Rodolphus' free forearm as well the look on his face clearly showing that he was concentrating on not cursing the Death Eater out of reflex.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione quickly moved to take Harry's place and Ginny took Kingsley's place smiling slightly at the pregnant convict as she did. "Come on there probably waiting for us" Kingsley said leading the small group though the door and towards the elevator. They looked quite odd to say the least, Harry Potter and Kingsley Shackelbolt walking with there heads together talking in a hushed tone, behind them Bellatrix and Rodolphus together holding onto each other for dear life, literarily, both feeling as if the three of them are doomed. On either side of them are the two girl Hermione and Ginny, they are attempting to make the Lestranges presentable with the least amount of magic and most amount of subtlety possible and behind them all with his wand trailed on the Death Eater couple is Ron.

In the elevator Ginny groaned and said loudly, "forget about being subtle we need to get this done with, the two of you can't go into court looking like death run over now can you". Bellatrix looked at her like she was crazy while Rodolphus just looked confused. "We have around two minutes" Hermione said before getting to work, completely ignoring Ron's protests. When the doors to the elevator opened the couple looked a lot better than before.

Bellatrix was now wearing a simple black long sleeved dress that reached to about mid calf, her wedding ring had been polished and was now gleaming gold on her finger, her hair had also been brushed and proofed so she had a menacing but not crazy look that Bellatrix always strived for, as well as the fact that her skin had been cleaned not a speck of dirt or a pimple anywhere on her body. Rodolphus was looking much better as well, his shoulder length wavy hair had been brushed as well and made his deep eyes sparkle, his prison uniform had been transfigured into a pair of simple black dress pants and a nice deep green dress shirt with a plain black robe to go over top, his skin had also been cleaned and was actually a nice healthy looking pale, while his wedding ring shined gold as bright as Bellatrix's a testament to his love for his wife.

They where brought into the court room and placed onto the chained chairs, Bellatirix winced at the thought of being in those chairs again but sat in them none the less, not showing her discomfort. Ginny quickly loosened the chains around her stomach with a very slight wave of her wand, for the baby. "Today we are here because something has come into considerations that we were not privy to before, Bellatrix Lestrange will you willingly take Veritaserum to verify that you are actually pregnant" Kingsley said. Bellatrix looked at her husband before saying, "yes I am willing". A few minutes later and Bellatrix was fully dosed on Veritaserum, "What is your name" Kingsley asked, "Bellatrix Lestrange" Bellatrix answered without hesitation but in a slight daze. "Are you pregnant Bellatrix" Kingsley asked the slightly out of it Death Eater. "I'm not positive, I tried taking a muggle test and it turned out positive but I haven't had a healer check yet" Bellatrix said before going quiet again, Rodolphus nodded his head in confirmation. "We will have a Healer check her over, this court will reconvene in half an hour to hear the results and make its decision" Kingsley said before standing up and motioning to Hermione and Ginny to remove the chains off Bellatrix leaving Rodolphus there and to follow him out of the court room.

"Why do I have to be the one to do this" the Healer complained as she was dragged into the room, "When I agreed to go over the Death Eaters I figured that they would be dead and I would be checking for a pulse not pregnancy" said the girl. She looked around thirty years old and had bright neon green hair with deep orange streaks it, she had a flat nose and dull lifeless eyes, all in all she was ugly. "Just do it" Hermione said as she was the one to drag the reluctant healer in before leaving and slamming the door shut. "Please let me in, she's my sister" came a voice from the door where two Aurors where standing guard, "Might as well you can't keep us from seeing her, now move aside, we have rights as immediate family" said a second feminine voice. Bellatrix was stripped down to her undergarments on the observation table with the ugly healer performing a variety of tests on her before Bellatrix's sisters came in.

blackxsilverxgreen, thanks for the support, your my first review for this story

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you

I love you

You Love me

If you Review

I'll stop quoting Barney


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella" they both screamed as the two of the rushed forward and threw there arms around there sister. The mediwitch looked at the two purebloods witches before demanding that they let go so that she could finish the examination and get out of the room.

"But I thought you hated me Andromeda" Bellatrix said once the Mediwitch left to go examine the results and Bellatrix was back in her dress. "Bella, I may have been mad at you but come on, your pregnant if that's not a reason to make up I don't know what is" Andromeda Tonks said hugging her black haired sister for all that she was worth and more. "Cissy get over here and join the hug" Andromeda said clearly stating that she forgave her second sister, Narcissa Malfoy, as well. The three girls hugged and of course they didn't realize Ginny in the corner taking a picture of the three sisters in there loving embrace, Ginny silently thanked whatever had made her grab the camera on the way out that morning.

"So which one of you are going to take the baby" Bellatrix asked, looking at her sisters the happiness in her eyes turned down drastically. "I think I might, but hey now that were all friends again I think Andromeda could be that over obsessive Aunt" Narcissa said smiling at her sister at the idea of a little Lestrange running through the Malfoy Manor. "I'm afraid that I've already checked the law for this one, unfortunately the chances of any of the immediate family getting the child is unlikely, they'll probably end up putting him into a muggle orphanage" Andromeda said looking very sad at the idea, Bellatrix had to bite her fist to keep from screaming profane insults towards the ministry.

"Ladies I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave as Bellatrix has to be escorted back to the court room" Ginny said stepping out from the shadows her camera hidden in the folds of her robes. Andromeda and Narcissa told there sister where to find them in the stands before hurrying off back to the courtroom. "Come on Bellaltrix, its time to go" Ginny said, helping Bellatrix off the bed and into a pair of simple black shoes. "Oh and just for the record, I think all three of you should be spared" Ginny whispered into Bellatrix's ear, the Death Eater smiled and stopped walking. "Umm look about the whole trying to kill you thing and then your mother, sorry about that really I am, I mean I wouldn't go back on it or anything I'm a Death Eater though and though but still, sorry" Bellatrix said looking Ginny strait in the eye, Ginny just stared.

"Wow, umm thank you very much, I mean really that means allot to me and my mother, I'll be sure to tell her you said sorry, wow that's not something I expected to hear from you" Ginny said looking at Bellatrix in utter astonishment. Bellatrix simply smirked as she took Ginny's hand and allowed the Dumbledore Army Member to lead her to the courtroom. "Here ya are" Ginny said looking at the chair in disgust, Bellatrix saw Ginny's wince and sat down with easy familiarity, she had been here so many times by now that she was no longer scared of the foreboding chains. Her husband was already seated on the second chair, he had not gotten up once during the half an hour break. "Well are you pregnant or not" said Rodolphus as the chains clicked around Bellatrix holding her in place, "I wasn't told" Bellatrix whispered as the Wizengamots took there seats.

"Back from reassess, the court Wizengamots court it looking into the case of Bellatrix Lestrange known and willing Death Eater, murderer and torturer to the Longbottoms" Kingsley announced, at the mention of her endeavour with the Longbottom couple Bellatrix smirked and Neville Longbottom, who was sitting with Harry, clenched his fists. "Bellatrix Lestrange has admitted under the truth serum, Veritaserum that she believes that she is pregnant, Healer Jane Dan will you take Veritaserum and answer questions about the convicted pregnancy" Kingsley said turning to the very ugly medi-witch who had just walked in. "Yes I consent" she said trudging over to the witness chair and sitting down before gulping down the clear serum. "What is your full name and your profession" Kinglsey asked in almost a bored tone, "Healer Jane Gee Dan" she said her head lolling to one side under the influence, "Did you perform pregnancy tests on Bellatrix Lestrange" Kingsley asked everyone eyes on the ugly healer, even Narcissa who prized herself on her looks was looking at the Healer staying quiet. "Yes I did" she said, everyone visibly relaxed, until the next question. "Is Bellatrix Lestrange pregnant" Kingley said, Rodolphus gulped, Bellatrix leaned forward as far as she could and Andromeda and Narcissa looked hopefully at there sister before turning to Healer Jane there eyes widening and desperate looks on there faces.

* * *

Ha ha ha CLIF HANGER. I wonder what will happen, well actualy I know because I am the author but still *evil laugh*

Bug99 thanks for the review, here you go the next update

I hope to post the next update either Tomorow or Wednesday

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you

I love you

You Love me

If you Review

I'll stop quoting Barney


	5. Chapter 5

_What Just Happened_

Healer Jane Dan will you take Veritaserum and answer questions about the convicted pregnancy" Kingsley said turning to the very ugly medi-witch who had just walked in. "Yes I consent" she said trudging over to the witness chair and sitting down...

"Did you perform pregnancy tests on Bellatrix Lestrange" Kingsley asked everyone eyes on the healer. "Yes I did" she said, everyone . "Is Bellatrix Lestrange pregnant" Kingley said...

* * *

"Yes and No" Jane said, everyone let go of the breath that they were holding some for the yes and some for the no. "Can you explain that please" Kingsley said, not the only one who looked confused. "Bellatrix was going to have twins but one of them is a Miscarriage the other one, if properly nourished should be a healthy child once born" Healer Jane said. No one moved, no one said anything everyone just looked to Bellatrix expecting her to start screaming and flailing at the chains, instead she brought her feet, which for some reason where unbound up to her chest put her head down on them and started silently crying.

"All in favor of sentencing Bellatrix to death as was planed killing the child as well, raise your hand" Kinglsey said coming out of his daze at seeing Belaltrix crying about a quarter of the hands in the room shot up, Ron and Neville being the first two. "All in favor of prolonging sentence of death until Bellatrix Lestrange has had the child and it can live without her, raise your hand" Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before raising there hands, as did Narcissa and Andromeda, after seeing Harry Potter putting up his hand the reaming members of Wizengamots raised there hands and the verdict was decided. "Bellatrix Lestrange you are hereby sentenced to death after your child is born and after it can live without your aide, court adjourned, please give Healer Jane the antidote" Kingsley said looking over to a short bald man that was standing off to the side with the antidote to the Veritaserum. "Wait" Rodolphus screamed, being silent the whole time everyone was slightly shocked to here him speak, "we can not do anything about your sentence, Mr. Lestrange" Kingsley said looking down sadly at the new father. "I understand, but I need to know, what gender is the baby going to be" Rodolphus screamed at the healer who was still under the influence of the truth serum.

"I couldn't tell what gender the live baby would be but the miscarriage one was to be a boy" the healer said still in the daze before the antidote was shoved down her throat. "Please escort Bellatrix to the fireplaces where an auror will floo with her to St. Mungos, Ginny if you would, Rodolphus as your last request was to spend the rest of your life with your wife you will go with them, Harry would you please" Kingsley said before standing up and leaving the room, he was intent on making it to his office before the press got to him and started bombarding him with questions.

Unfortunately Harry and Ginny had not moved quick enough and by the time the couple had gotten to the still tied down Lestranges they where trying to protect themselves from the reporters and photographers trying to get questions and good pictures of the Death Eater couple. "Bellatrix, Bellatrix, what do you think of your sentence" one screamed, "Rodolphus, Mr. Lestrange, why was our last request to spend your time with your wife" asked another. "EVERYONE MOVE AWAY FROM THE LESTRANGES" Harry screamed at the reporters, they all knew the force of Harry and how much he hated reporters after Rita Skeeter so they all moved away, the photographers still clicking away.

It took a while but eventually Ginny was able to coax Bellatrix into standing up and following on the pretence of checking on the baby in St. Mungo's and of course allot of help from Rodolphus. "Ginny you go into the floo with Bellatrix, I'll go with Rodolphus" Harry said as they neared the fireplaces in the main hall of the Ministry, the golden boy was using all the control he had to not curse Bellatrix. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries" Ginny said tightening her grip on Bellatrix's arm while she threw down the floo powder and the two where whisked away to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Breaktheskiess- Thanks, I tried to capture Bellatrix before her insanity and make sure that some of her insanity was there

extermi2- Thanks for the compliment and definitely for the hint about chapter two, I hadn't ever realized, checked out your profile, LOVED your fox it was so cute.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you

I love you

You Love me

If you Review

I'll stop quoting Barney


	6. Chapter 6

Andromeda, little Ted Lupin, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy where already there when Bellatrix and Ginny walked into there room. "I just want to say that you have got yourself into a right down mess and that the Malfoy Family will be with you all the way" Lucius said sweeping his sister-in-law into a large un-Malfoy like hug when the group was finally in Bellatrix's room. "Careful Lucius or I might think that you're trying to steal my wife" Rodolphus said as Harry led the convict into the room by his upper arm. "Rodolphus get over here you bastard. Why in the name of Salazar did you have to go and get your wife pregnant and in the middle of the war too" Lucius said as the brother-in-laws grasped each other by the forearms before pulling each other into a very manly hug.

Harry left the group and Ginny took out her camera and sunk into the shadowed corner, winding up the camera ready for pictures. The family spent allot of time together, Rodolphus was unhappy with Severus' death saying that he had lost a great chess opponent. Ginny got in allot of pictures of everything she could, family moments both good and bad, hugs and kisses, baby holding and one of Narcissa trying to hear Bellatrix's baby. The merriment ended as Harry reentered the room bringing bad news, "Its time" was all he had to say to end the happiness in the small hospital room.

They kissed, they did nothing explicit like everyone expected them to, they just kissed transferring everything they had in that finial moment of love. "I promise when the baby is born and before she is taken away I will tell her all about you and what a brave and perfect Father she had" Bellatrix said tears starting to form in her eyes. "You think its going to be a girl" Rodolphus said leaning back and cupping his beloved's face. "Yes I'm sure of it" Bellatrix said forcing a smile before breaking down crying again. "You should name her Bellatrix, after the most beautiful woman in the world" Rodolphus said leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Bellatrix's brow. "Bellatrix Rodolpha" Bellatrix said before tears started to fall down her face again. Rodolphus allowed a few tears to fall down his face as he gathered his wife close to him and said quietly in a whisper "How I ever got lucky enough to win your love will always be a mystery but something I'm glad to have had, remember I'll always love you". Rodolphus leaned down and kissed his wife passionately before turning around, wiping his tears away and facing the executioner. Bellatrix cried harder and Narcissa came and wrapped her arms around her sister trying to turn her head, "No, I have to watch, for Rodolphus" she said using one of her dirtied sleeves to wipe her eyes of tears, as she watched her husband step forward she whispered six words, "you'll never loose my love Rodolphus". Rodolphus looked over and Bellatrix, just by that gesture, was sure that he had heard, but if he had it was too late to reply. Two fatal words later Rodolphus Lestrange lay on the floor dead, his eyes closed and a look of peace on his face.

* * *

I cried when I wrote that last bit, it it truelly sad. Anyway...

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you

I love you

You Love me

If you Review

I'll stop quoting Barney


	7. Chapter 7

"Go away Blood Traitor" Bellatrix whimpered as she hugged her knees in closer. The Execution had been yesterday and all the other inner circle Death Eaters were dead, Bellatrix was the only true Death Eater left. "Come on you murderous Death Eater buck up, you still have your kid to look after, my mother is going to be here any minute to help with the little Lestrange" Ginny said walking into the room. "Why would your mother come here to help me, I tried to kill her doesn't she remember, or has she finally lost her flame covered head" Bellatrix half wined had grumbled, Ginny just pouted. "Bellatrix look" Ginny said sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping her arms around Bella in a hug, "I know you are mourning and I respect that, I can't image what I would do if my husband was to be killed, but you have to remember that you still have a child to look after" Ginny said compassionately. Since that was not working the littlest Weasely decided to try something else, "And since when has a little death got the great Bellatrix Lestrange down or have you finally become a weakling at the slightest sign of death" Ginny said smirking at the glare Bellatrix sent her, although it was sending shivers down her spine.

Half an hour later Bellatrix and Molly Weasley had settled there differences and along with Narcissa and Andromeda where looking at the baby clothing that Molly had brought. "Too poor looking, no offence Molly dear but really this child is going to be a relative of the Malfoys we cant have her looking like filth, although I'm sure Ginerva here looked wonderful in the hand-me-downs" Narcissa said only to receive a glare from Molly and a smack upside the head from Andromeda. Ginny was in the corner taking incisive pictures, although the mothers had no idea.

"I say this one isn't half bad I mean look at the stitching on it, all it needs is a good washing" Andromeda said holding up a little pink dress with darker pink flowers on it. "Actually that is nice, Molly where did you find this it's the cutest little thing" Narcissa said snatching up the outfit and holding it up as Molly cast a couple of good cleaning charms on the article. "Made it myself, the dress is an old shirt of mine and I found the material for the flowers in a scrap fabric bin at a muggle store" Molly said looking proud and smug. "You could make a line out of this, it could be huge, custom dresses at a good price, purebloods would pay big for this" Narcissa said holding the dress up as Molly went searching for her others to impress the pureblood, she may be a Weasly but she was still from a rich pureblood family beforehand and she knew when she had a chance in the circles, this was it.

"My daughter will not wear pink, I do not wear pink, she wont wear pink, no exceptions" Bellatrix said glaring at the dress Andromeda was looking over. "This one, this one is acceptable" Bellatrix said snatching a green dress Molly had just finished out from the box. The green dress was made of a plain faded green velvet and had red and gold trim on the hems, along with a white lace collar that looked quite cute. "Oh that's Ginny's old Christmas outfit, I would have enlarged it but I threw away the scrap fabric, such a waist too, Ginny only got to wear it once before she hit a growth spurt" Molly said smiling to herself at the memories. Andromeda and Molly where soon recounting tales of trouble with children (husbands included) while Bellatrix and Narcissa sat and tore through the clothing throwing allot of it into a never to use pile. All in all Ginny thought a great day for pictures.

It was at night that things really happened, Bellatrix was in bed and Ginny, as a fully trained Auror had to stay in the same room as her to make sure the Bellatrix didn't try anything funny, ie escape. Ginny just got back into the room from grabbing a coffee and was planning staying up another hour before bed. The youngest Weasely sat down took a sip before looking over what had happened that day in her mind, Bellatrix had been almost the living dead before she had mentioned her mother was coming, then the Death Eater just turned sour and depressed. But what in Merlin's name had posed her to use such Slytherin tricks like that so make Bellatrix perk up, Ron must be right, Slytherin is contagious. Ginny settled back and took another sip of her coffee and allowing her eyes to droop slowly closed.

Ginny fell off the chair as she heard a scream, Ginny bolded up and looked over to see Bellatrix flailing around on the bed screaming her lungs dry. Ginny quickly grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm before running over to Bellatrix. Ginny sat on the bed and pulled Bellatrix against herself holding the soon to be mother as Bellatrix screamed and tried to get loose. "Bellatrix, wake up, Bellatrix Lestrange wake the bloody hell up. Come on your stupid Death Eater wake up" Ginny said by the end yelling at the Bellatrix, who had squirmed out of Ginny's grasp and was about to fall off the bed. Ginny grabbed Bellatrix and held her close, the redhead's eyes wide as she realized that the Death Eater almost fell on her stomach. Bellatrix woke up her throat hitched and she took in a sharp breath before clinging onto Ginny's shirt as she started to sob into Ginny's chest.

Getting over her initial shock at the sight Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around the black haired woman and started rubbing her back telling Bellatrix that everything would be alright. Ginny held Bellatrix close to her as she rocked back and forth, she moved one hand to the Death Eater's black curls and stroked her head calmingly.

* * *

Hey all. Look I am so sorry about not posting anything for so long, I was at camp but then I got back and really was just lazy so I am so sorry about not posting anything, hopefully this longer than normal chapter made up for it eh.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you

I love you

You Love me

If you Review

I'll stop quoting Barney


	8. Chapter 8

Fifteen minutes after Bellatrix really woke up and she quickly pushed the redhead from her and backed up against the wall. "This never happened. Got it Weasely" Bellatrix said wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand as she tried to stop crying. "Got it you murderous Death Eater" Ginny said smiling weakly at Bellatrix who despite herself let out a choked up laugh. "Now get off my bed Blood traitor" Bellatrix said before pushing Ginny off the bed and onto the floor. Ginny's eyes widened and she made a surprised sound. Ginny's eyes tightened as she gave Bellatrix an almost devious smirk. "You are so dead Death Eater" Ginny said before jumping up and grabbing one of the pillows and hitting Bellatrix heard over the head with it. "Blood traitor you are doomed to a face full of pillows" Bellatrix said in mock malice before taking the second pillow on the bed and expertly hitting Ginny over the head with it.

The next half hour was spent by the two girls hitting each other with pillows while screaming and ducking. Finally the pillows had been exhausted of feathers and both girls where giggling as they sat together on the bed. "Oh that was so much fun, me and my sisters used to cover the house in feathers when we where younger, makes me feel older than Dumbledore on a rainy day" Bellatrix said looking around at the mess they had made. "Why don't you any more" Ginny asked between giggling at the thought of Narcissa letting out a Amazon warrior like scream before attacking Bellatrix with a stiff black family pillow.

"Mum, caught us using her best parlour pillows once and charmed them to chase us and try and bite us with some really sharp teeth for three days strait, haven't had a pillow fight since" Bellatrix said frowning sadly at the memory of her dead mother, her dead mother made her think of her dead husband and instantly she was crying again.

Ginny sighed and reached for Bellatrix again to comfort her, but this time Bellatrix actually snapped her teeth at Ginny's reaching hand. Ginny jumped back, falling off the bed and landing on the floor in her surprise. Bellatrix grabbed the white hospital covers and wiped her eyes, desperately trying to stop crying but not succeeding.

"Bellatrix, you know this is not something that can be kept in, if your emotions are this hectic then you will harm the baby" Ginny said matter-of-factly, of course she had no idea what she was talking about and was most likely lying but anything to stop the crying. "That is so not true, you little red head" Bellatrix said finally getting a hold of her emotions enough to stop crying, even though she was still taking sharp breaths. "Ya I know" said Ginny but the lie had done enough to remind Bellatrix that she was supposed to hate the redhead and Bellatrix lay down and turned away from Ginny, falling asleep in seconds.

The next day Lucius Malfoy walked into the Hospital room to see his sister-in-law drawing a funny looking moustache and unibrow on a sleeping Ginny with a dulled quill and some black ink. "Give her a beauty mark, like this" Lucius whispered taking the quill from her and drawing a few big black marks on her checks. Bellatrix giggled and Lucius conjured up his own pen. The two spent the next ten minutes coloring every visible surface of Ginny's skin with tattoos and funny markings. Bellatrix drew a Dark Mark on the red head's inner right forearm and Lucius had fun doodling all over the girl's skin.

Finally the two were done, Bellatrix put her ink and quill on the small desk and Lucius put his quill into his robe pocket. "Ms. Weasely, oh for Salazar's sake, wake up girl" Lucius said poking the girl's knee with his staff as Bellatrix quickly climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep. "Go away, last night was wonderful now give me ten more minutes to sleep" Ginny mumbled swatting at where Lucius could only think Harry Potter would have been sleeping. "May I remind you Weasely I am married to my wife" Lucius said as Bellatrix tried keeping in the impending burst of laughter. Ginny opened her eyes and saw who she had just talked to. "Oh Merlin, Mr. Malfoy…I did not mean that, not to you I swear" Ginny said before trying to redeem herself. She was saved by Bellatrix bursting out into a maniacal evil laughter. Ginny shuddered in fear while Lucius smirked happily, the old Bellatrix Lestrange was back.

* * *

Hello All, let me start with the obvious...I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING FOR THIS LONG OF A TIME! It is my fault and I furiously bow to you all in shame of how long it has been. I will hopefully be updating again at regular intervals, regular for me anyway, and of course I will try to finish this with haste as I do want to see what I can come up with for the end of this fic, Anyway please review to that I can be motivated, even though I have no right to ask such a thing given the length of time.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you


End file.
